Strawberry vs Apple
by LittleRuu
Summary: Rukia hates apple but our poor Ichigo keeps buying them.


**

* * *

Strawberry vs Apple

* * *

**

Rukia closed the book that her husband accidentally left on the bed that morning and tried to calm herself down. She pulled the drawer, took out her sketch book and crayons, and started to sketch something, while lying on the bed. Then she glanced at the clock, letting out a really deep sigh.

Ichigo was late – again. And today, he made a new record.

She walked into the kitchen to get something to chew –or maybe a cup of coffee, but suddenly Ichigo's words rang inside her head.

_Sorry Rukia, but no coffee permitted. __Just drink the milk or the apple juice okay?_

"Apple juice? Tsk. Baka Ichigo! Like I must follow your stupid order!!"

In a blink, she took the apple juice box from the refrigerator and threw it into the dustbin with a very disgusting look.

She then took her favourite Chappy's mug from the rack, poured the milk into it and walked towards the living room.

Then her eyes caught a basket of apple on the table in front of the couch and she gritted her teeth as she heard a sound coming from the front door.

That, was the moment when an orange haired man entered his house, and saw his raven haired wife stared at him, fiercely.

"Err… Ru- Rukia? What are you doing down here? I think you should go to bed, like… like 4 hours ago... Right?"

Kurosaki Ichigo walked towards his wife and stopped his track when two apples started to reach his right shoulder and forehead all of a sudden.

"Ouch! Ouch! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Are you blind already Kurosaki? I'm throwing these stupid apples at you!! Can't you see it? Hah?"

"Ouch! Stupid apple? What's wrong? Ouch!"

"They_ are_ stupid! When I said I want strawberry! I want strawberry! But you keep buying me those stupid apples!"

"Stupid!"

Another innocence apple reached his left shoulder

"Stu-"

"JUST STOP IT RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, HUH?"

Ichigo roared and Rukia's violet eyes widened as she let go her final apple in her hand slowly. Suddenly Ichigo could see tears rolling down her red cheeks.

_Oh shit…_

"Ichi… Ichigo... You… You hate me don't you?"

"Wha- what? No. Rukia… I… I am sorry. I don't mean to rise up my voice at you before... Dammit... I'm sorry, okay?"

Ichigo took his steps and wrapped his hands around his wife to comfort her.

"Let me… Let me go, you idiot!!! You hate me! I knew it! You just want me to walk away from your life! You have another woman don't you?! If you are not, why did you always coming back late lately? Who is it? Your own patient? The blond, sexy nurse at your workplace?"

Her screams becoming louder and louder while her warm tears started to soak his blue shirt.

"Hey, listen… You are the only woman that I have in my life now and forever. You know that fact right?"

"Liar! I know you hate me! You don't love me anymore! That's why you keep pacing yourself away from me! What's wrong with me? Am I not beautiful anymore when… when I am all like this?"

She looked down and put her left hand on her stomach. And to her surprise, Ichigo put both of his hand on hers, took it to his mouth and kissed it repeatedly.

"Shh… You are always beautiful Rukia. And you know, your round belly just makes you even cuter than before."

He then kissed her on the forehead and brushed her tears away as she looked up at him.

"Rea - really?"

Ichigo nodded in relief as she drew a smile on her face.

"Of course you are the cutest munchkin I ever know! Now, go to sleep okay? It's frigging late already. Just listen to the doctor; it's not good for you and the baby."

He lifted her up in a bride style, and walked towards their bedroom

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"You won't leave me alone with those stupid apples anymore right?"

"What?"

He looked down confusedly, at his wife – who finally drifted into a deep sleep.

He was about to change his cloth when he suddenly spotted something on the drawers. It was his schedule's book that he had left this morning - which his bookmark was now torn into four parts.

_What the heck?_

But what attracted him then was a piece of crumpled paper besides the book.

He opened the paper and let out a small chuckled for what he just saw.

It was just a typical Rukia's drawing. A pregnant raven haired bunny was hugging an orange haired bunny that wears a doctor suit. Loves and small strawberries were floating around them while there was a white zanpaktou - Sode no Shirayuki for sure, was… stabbing the green apples? What the heck?

Below those pictures, there were words written in red marker,

**"_Kill those stupid apples! An apple a day just keeps MY strawberry away!"_**

Oh yes. Of course his poor, torn bookmark said,

**"_An apple a day keeps the doctor away."_**

He turned his head toward his pregnant wife and grinned smugly in understanding.

_-Fin.-_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I got this idea when I went to the clinic today – my sprained ankle is still hurts like hell! I saw the doc put a cute sticker on her schedule's book that said "an apple a day keeps the doctor away." I think it's pretty funny because it seems like she doesn't want any patient to visit her. **

**Lame pun. I know.  
**

**A****ny reviews are welcome and thanks for reading till the end!  
**


End file.
